Nikki and Victor: Light is on the way
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor's relationship turns around for the better and the Newman family is assured everything will turn out.


"Have you seen this?!" Nikki shouted across the hospital to Victor "What?" he asked standing up, she held out the magazine cover to Victor as he looked at the picture of the two of them posing at a party. "what the hell is this?" Victor asked reading the headline "Beauty and the Beast take 4, the original Mrs Newman claimes her prize" Nikki reached in his back pocket and took out his glasses as they sat down and read it aloud:  
Looky here, the Mustache stole 2 hearts! The one of the now passed Colleen Carlton and that of his original wife Nikki Newman for the millionth time. Only a week after the divorce from Ashley Abbott the Black Knight found himself craving some attention from Mrs Newman herself, longtime beauty of Genoa City Nikki Newman. Rumour has it, the pretty lady left Paul Williams because Newman still had a hold on her, she went to Colorado and came running back when she learned her precious lover had been shot. The Newman's have been reunited officially for the 4th time but unofficially for about the millionth. What is with this twisted love affair you ask? We think maybe true love or maybe Victor Newman's toxic pull. From taking over small countries and coorperations bigger than the towns we grew up in to breaking and taking back womens hearts, when will the madness end? We thought when he took his lady to Belgium to the Cardiac Rehab clinic, but no, Newman came crawling back for more attention. Let alone the fact that his daughter, Victoria Newman is currently in a coma while hes giving Paul William's a impressive shiner for touching his woman. Nikki Newman came crawling back for more, yet again, do we call this desperation or fate? Only time will tell how long the original beautiful blonde haired blue eyed Mrs Victor Newman will stay this time, all we can say is good luck. Seems they're romantic enough lately, from sliping his hand on her leg to renting rooms for some casual late night romance when will things go south? We predict sooner than later. We don't think we'll be seeing another flashy Newman wedding between the originals anytime soon, at least not in this lifetime. Written by: Billy Abbott.

Nikki slammed the magazine down on the table and took off Victor's glasses and slammed them down also. "Don't break my glasses sweetheart" he said examining them "that is ridiculous" she said infuriated "theres no point in getting upset my baby" he tried to reassure her "since when are you so calm?" she asked "The Abbott's will get what's coming and what they're asking for" he said as he winked at Nikki, she smiled. "Well, Nicholas is still in there with Victoria, he's been there all night" she pointed out "I know, he feels like it's his fault" Victor said "that's ridiculous, maybe we should go see her, I feel badly we haven't" Nikki said "sweetheart we would have but I think we should leave her with Nicholas, JT is away and he can't come up I think he feels protective of her" Victor said sipping his coffee, Nikki nodded as she leaned against him. "You know we still have to plan this wedding" she said looking up at him "I think we should wait until Victoria wakes up to tell everyone, she'd want to be the first to know" he said laughing, Nikki smiled and agree as she snuggled up in his arms. Sharon walked into the waiting room "Hi guys" she said sighing "hi sweetie" nikki said taking a sip of Victor's coffee. Sharon's eyes filled up with tears and her chin quivered "what's wrong baby?" Nikki asked leaning up and rubbing Sharon's shoulder "It just kills me to see Nick like this, he's so heartbroken, everytime there is a noise he thinks Vicki is waking up" she said letting tears fall, Nikki took her in her arms "honey Nicholas is always like that, you know how much she means to him, just leave him be, just let him do that and when she does wake up he'll be alright" she said rubbing Sharon's back. "Have you spoken to Phyllis?" Nikki asked wiping away Sharon's tears "Nick doesn't want to call her, he doesn't want to see her I don't think "Well what about Summer?" Nikki asked curious "I think he just wants Noah here, he doesn't need the distractions, and even Noah he doesn't want here. He just wants him and Victoria. He won't let go of her hand" she said as he voice was shaking, Nikki hugged her again "Noah insists on staying, Victoria means the world to him" Sharon said, Nikki shook her head in agreement. "Sharon why don't you go check on Faith?" Victor asked putting his arm around Nikki "Are you guys going to be ok alone here? Are you sure?" Sharon asked wiping her tears away "Ya sweetheart, Noah is here" Nikki said stroking her shoulder, Sharon nodded and walked out. "I'm going to go check on the kids" Nikki said as she kissed Victor and put her hand on his chest as she walked away.

"Everything ok in here?" Nikki asked peeking in the room "Ya mom, come in" Nick said. "What have you guys been doing all this time?" Nikki asked smiling, Nick's eyes filled up with tears "Oh angel" she said as Nick wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist, she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back like she used to do when he was little. "Baby shes going to be fine, just fine" she said stroking her son's cheek and wiping his tears away "I know, it's just hard seeing her like this again" he said as his voice broke "I know honey, why don't you just go home and get some rest?" Nikki said, Nick shook his head refusing to leave his sisters side. "Why don't you go home Mom, you haven't left the waiting room" Nick asked "Sweetheart we're not going anywhere" she said rubbing his shoulder. They heard a faint whisper "Mom?" Victoria struggled to say, both their faces lit up with joy "ya baby! I'm here sweetheart, I'm here" Nikki said "What time is it?" Victoria asked yawning, they both laughed "Vic, it's me!" Nick said holding Victoria's hand "hey, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked confused "sweetheart, you got in an accident, you gave us quite a scare" Nikki said stroking Victoria's forehead "sorry" she said stretching and sitting up "I have to go get the doctor, i'll be RIGHT back" Nikki said smiling at Nick. She ran out into the hallway "Victor, shes awake!" Nikki yelled, Victor jumped up and ran into her room "Victoria? sweetheart?" Victor asked "Hey Daddy" Victoria said looking tired "my sweetheart" Victor said as his eyes filled up with tears, he took Nikki in his arms as they cried and smiled together.

A few days later Victoria was given a clean bill of health and they all returned to their normal lives, which were about to be altered for the better with Nikki and Victor's announcement. 


End file.
